The FoxLandian Federation
"One's strength doesn't make a true solder, But their bravery does." Government A Federation involving multiple planets throughout the universe, with their own governments and politics. However, they must follow the federal laws put by the capital planet, Foxlandia. All planets have democratically elected Officials. The FLF, has a two-party system. One, being the labor party and the aristocrat party. Political Parties Labor party The politically left-leaning party that is known as the party for the working class. It believes that the government can be useful and aid the public in everyday life. Aristocratic party The politically right party that believes in individual freedom and as little regulation as possible from the government. It also believes the government is a big problem within society. History Established in 2252, A former mining colony of the Kylelandian Empire known as FX52. The people of FX52 were slaves used to mine the rare material called Vermiculo ore. It could only be found on FX52 and had properties that could help scientific advancement largely. The people of FX52 grew tired of the KLE. They soon planned to revolt. They had fought against the KLE but were easily defeated. They were executed by the KLE, but a few managed to escape and hide. They worked from the shadows to help their rebellion. They gained the names of the Crimson Warriors. They were led by Crimson. Their cause had slowly gained notice, news of it had reached the Wolflandian republic. They had started to receive help from Wolflandians. Because of this, they had gained a huge lead in the revolution. After 5 years at war with the KLE, they left the planet thanks to fear of Wolflandian interference. The Foxlandians had finally won and they had found named Crimson the leader and renamed the planet Foxlandia. Characteristics * Highly moral and values human rights very largely * Values arts and science over war and land * Extremely advanced * Very Sneaky * Prefers light and fast-moving units Planets * Foxlandia * Daygal * Lamo * Alto * Tenor * Bari * Cado * Avo Military Arsenal Military Branches/Units * Spy Unit Weapons * Plasma Crossbow * Blasters * Heavy blasters * Stealth rifles * Tactical rifles Personnel * Fox * Ground Soldier * Hydro troops * Stealth Troopers/Scouts * Exothermic troops * Purifier * Light\heavy Electromagnetic troops * Hover scouts * Psychic scouts * Seismic troopers * Astrotroopers * Astroscouts * Cryo troopers * Fox Eyes (Snipers) 16358844 701994346648727 235883240 n.png|Foxlandian Soldier Robots * (all-terrain soldiers) ATS * drones * aquatic drones Artillery * Exothermic gun * Seismic machine * Electromagnetic pulse machine * Electromagnetic nuke Ground Vehicles * Armored Personnel Carrier *Anti Gravity Scout Craft * AXE Tank * X Tank * X Speeder *Tank Destroyer *Self-Propelled Artillery 19840379 799113850270109 527708362 o (1).png|Axe Tank AirCraft *Fighter Jet *Stealth Jet *Hydro Jet *Fox Bomber *X wing 19859124 799113873603440 382645502 o.png|Fighter Jet 19532751 799113956936765 845642635 o.png|Stealth Jet Sea Vessels *Hydro Jet *Hydro Transports SpaceCraft *Fox fighter *Star fox *FoxLandian Space Ship *Star cruisers *Hunter starship FL Fighter.jpg|Fighter 19866967_799114036936757_1038007650_o.png|FoxLandian Space Ship FL Cruiser.jpg|FL Cruiser Category:Roleplay Category:Factions Category:Roleplay Factions Category:Democracies